Plush Cells
by FireCacodemon
Summary: Sometimes it's easier to explain things to a child when you have a toy to help them. This was just one of those cases. One-shot!


FireCacodemon: Welcome to a Trauma Center fan-fiction. The soft toys mentioned in the story are from the website: Giant Microbes.

Derek: Trauma Center belongs to Atlus.

FireCacodemon: Thank you to Blood Maelstrom for help getting this one-shot to where it is now.

* * *

Plush Cells

The door swung open as Angie entered the office before she was met with a gentle but cool breeze. A smile formed on her face as she felt the wind gently push past her. She glanced around the office and noticed hat Derek had left the window open to try and reduce how much heat was trapped in the office. Occasionally the wind was nice enough to send a cool breeze through the office.

Slipping inside the room Angie closed the door behind her gently. The wind had a nasty habit of slamming the doors or simply playing with them when left alone. Angie casually walked towards Derek's desk before she noticed a small white blob laying casually on the wooden top. Unable to resist her curiosity Angie reached for the blob and picked it up and started to examine the strange object. The material was soft and slightly furry, pleasant for Angie to run her fingers over or anyone else for that matter. Turning the soft toy over she noticed that there were two eyes which were both looking in different directions and a bright orange label. Casually moving the label aside Angie smiled when she read what was printed on the label: white blood cell.

"Must be working with a child for him to have something like this," Angie giggled to herself as she placed the soft toy back on the desk.

There was a company which worked in making soft toys of different organs, cells, small animals, aquatic and land. In addition to that, they also produced parasites and pathogens too. She wondered if Derek had a collection of his own at home or if he only used them while working with children. It was something that she was going to have to check the next time she went around his home. She placed the white blood cell back on Derek's desk and grabbed some patient files and flicked through them. She felt herself groan as Derek had still to do the paperwork.

There was a knock on the door, Angie's attention was torn from the patient files and the owner of the knocking. Tyler stood in at the doorframe, a slightly smile on his face.

"Mind if you toss me the white blood cell?" He asked Angie.

"Do you know if he plays with them at home?" Angie asked as she scooped up the small cell and tossed it to him. Tyler fumbled as the cell seemed to jump out of his hand as soon as it landed. She watched Tyler grab the cell before it landed on the floor.

"I haven't been to his home for so long, I don't know. Sorry Angie, thanks for passing the little guy to me though," and with that, Tyler left Angie alone in the office.

Trauma Center – Plush Cells

"Doctor…why is there red stuff in my body…?" A young child by the name of Sally Shard asked. Sally had come into the hospital after she had become infected with Tetarti. She was a rather observant child and never hesitated to ask questions. Sally's hair was mahogany brown, and her eyes were crystal blue. Her parents were currently at work, but they always came whenever they could.

"Well…" Derek reached into his pocket and brought out a small red plush in the shape of a disk, two eyes looked forward. "That's because these little guys are red. The red stuff is called blood." He offered the red blood cell to Sally. Sally reached and took the small round plush from Derek and smiled.

"Its cute~" She giggled as she ran her fingers over the material.

"This one is larger than the actual size of these little ones in your body, but they work hard."

"What does these do? Apart from being red?"

"You know what post people do?"

"Our dog barks at them, jumps up at the window," Sally giggled at the pleasant memory.

"Well, that's what these little ones do. They take what the body needs and delivers it to where its needed."

"Wow…~"

"Dude catch!" Tyler called to Derek before tossing the white blood cell at him. Derek managed to catch the soft toy and slipped it into his uniform pocket. Sally watched as Derek made sure that the white blood cell was sticking out of his pocket.

"Thank you, Doctor Chase."

"So, what does that one do?" Sally asked.

"Oh, this one? This one helps the body fight off bad guys that try and harm the body."

"Wow…~"

"Your parents will be here soon, so I'll leave when they arrive."

"Do you want the red guy back?"

"When you leave the hospital, just leave it at reception, I'll pick it up." Sally nodded, still smiling at the red blood cell in her hand.

"Thank you~"

"You're welcome."

* * *

FireCacodemon: Thank you for reading.


End file.
